As small, light, and thin electronic devices have been developed, demands for high speed operation have increased. As a result of high speed operation for satisfying the demands, heat generated by each of semiconductor devices is increasing. In particular, a semiconductor device generating a lot of heat may negatively affect itself and/or other adjacent semiconductor devices, including causing the device(s) to operate improperly and/or become damaged, for example. Thus, the heat needs to be extinguished rapidly before negatively affecting the other semiconductor devices.